I Think You Were Lonely
by golden.belle
Summary: AU! All Kurt ever wanted was a rose... loosely based on Beauty and the Beast. Blaine never knew much about love, but one day everything changed and true love was the only thing left worth living for.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, far far away from any places we might know, there was a huge and utterly beautiful island, surrounded by the deep blue sea. An island, split into four kingdoms, where numerous forms of life had found a home.

There was the Northern Kingdom, where the most special and extravagant animals lived in woods and caves and sometimes even came out for people to see and admire. Both children and adults would stare at them with huge glassy eyes, not believing that these creatures could actually be a part of their world.

The Eastern Kingdom was famous for its fertile grounds and great crops. Nobody ever had to endure hunger or experience lack of food in case harder times came along. Children could grow up in happiness and wealth while their families needn't worry about the future.

Only the wisest lived in the Southern Kingdom. It was a place of science and wisdom, where only the best could survive and live a life in luxury and glory. Wizardry and witchcraft was practiced and taught by the eldest and most experienced warlocks and sorcerers. It was a place full of magic and dreams that yet had to come true.

The biggest and most beautiful of them all was the Western Kingdom, where magnificent flowers and plants grew that made every valley look like a beautiful painted sea and turned every forest into a tunnel of the brightest colours one could imagine. It was thoroughly one of most amazing places to ever exist. Lords and princes, kings and dukes, they all came to spend hours, even days watching the flowers as they grew and tried to reach the sun. Nature was worshipped.

But one day it all changed.

One day the Western Kingdom, ruled by the most memorable king of all times, became insignificant and worthless…

The king was a powerful man, born in the Southern Kingdom he had learned how to use magic as soon as he had been able to walk and form coherent sentences. The citizens felt safe and protected – they felt special. None of the other kings were able to do such things. The Western Kingdom had a queen as well. She was witch herself; a gorgeous woman with long black curly hair and honey brown eyes. Many men had tried to seduce her but the queen was a loyal woman and not even the most expensive presents and promises could make her change her mind. She had always kept her loved ones close. While the king loved power and magic more than anything, the queen loathed it and had often tried to persuade her husband to stop using it all together but he had never listened.

The king might have been a compassionate caring person on the outside but in reality he was cruel and heartless. He knew how to manipulate his folk. He was loved by the people outside the castle, but the butlers and chefs, the housekeepers and servants hated him with every fibre of their being.

The king and queen had a son. He was a sweet little boy, with his golden eyes and dark locks. He looked nearly as beautiful as his mother, who loved him dearly and couldn't imagine life without him. His father was different. He couldn't requite the love his son was giving him, as much as he wasn't able to love his wife the way she deserved. Sure, he cared about him but there would never be more.

When the boy was old enough his father started to give him lessons in using magic, but oh, what a huge disappointment it was, when the king discovered that his own son was incapable of doing so. Not because he was stupid or lazy, no, he simply couldn't do it. From that day on the king began to care about his child less and less each day. He didn't give up on teaching though. He simply couldn't stand the disgrace of having a son who couldn't even make the easiest spells work. The son tried harder every time but he couldn't do it and he soon was ashamed of himself without really knowing why.

As the years passed by and the kingdom's prince grew older, becoming a handsome charming young man, the king felt forced to start looking for a qualified new queen. He arranged ball after ball trying to find the perfect wife for his son, who never showed any interest in any of the young girls that attended those festivities. Every now and then the king himself would grab one of them and drag them to a room where he'd have his fun with her, just to throw her out on the streets afterwards. The queen knew her husband was an unfaithful man, but she didn't care. Her love was strong and she was willing to pay whatever price it took to keep her husband happy. Nobody quite understood the love she felt towards the king and nobody ever dared to ask.

One night – it was their son's eighteenth birthday – a lady strode into the ballroom, dragging a good looking young man behind her. Everything went quiet. All eyes were fixed on the woman and the boy accompanying her. The woman was utterly beautiful. Her blonde hair fell down her back in long soft waves and framed her enchanting face. She really looked like an angel but the king's son only had eyes for the boy. He slowly got up from his father's throne and made his way over to greet his new guests. The three of them connected easily, they chatted and laughed, not knowing that the king was watching the whole scenery with fury. He tried to stay calm but then his son asked the other boy to dance and hell broke loose. The king started screaming at his boy who didn't quite understand what was happening. He never let go of the other boy's hand, which only made his father's anger grow. The queen had a hand clutched over her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud. She had always known her son was different and she had always feared her husband finding out.

Things only got worse and the king's facade began to crumble. The kingdom started to see the monster he truly was.

He forbade his son to ever see the boy again. All love and caring was gone. Years came and went and the young prince was a grown up man by the time tragedy struck. He still hadn't found a mate and the king was slowly getting mad at his child again. One night they had a huge argument that didn't end well for anyone. King and prince were screaming and literally spitting at each other's faces while the queen was silently crying in the background. Suddenly the king grabbed his wife's arm and dragged her to the door, not without turning one last time to face his son - the boy he came to loathe so much. He couldn't stand to be with him anymore, so he left. He took his wife and left their boy alone.

The king was a powerful man, born in the Southern Kingdom he had learned how to use magic as soon as he had been able to walk and form coherent sentences and who would he be, if he didn't take advantage of those powers?

He looked into deep brown eyes and started to form words that sounded like a snake's hiss. The queen tried to stop her husband but he was too enraged to listen. He couldn't help but feel satisfied when he watched his son falling to his knees as he turned pale and started to shake, while pain slowly crept over his body.

"_You don't know what's it like. You have no idea and you never will. Farewell son._" He shot him one last glance and turned on his heels, grabbing his wife's arm again. The queen loved the king, she really did, but she loved her son as well and she knew she'd probably never see him again, so she did what she'd never done before. She pulled her arm away and ran over to the boy who was screaming in pain and agony, knowing she'd have to pay for it later. Tears filled her eyes and she put her hands on both sides of her son's face.

"_My boy, my sweet little boy", _she whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "_I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. My boy, my sweet little boy._"

"_What's happening mother? Mother, I don't understand!_", the prince croaked, his throat hoarse from all the screaming. "_Make it stop!_"

"_Oh my boy, I'm so sorry." _She held his face firmly between her hands. "_I can't_."

"_Yes, you do!", _the sobbing man screamed. "_Please mother, make it stop!"_

"_My sweet little boy, I can't!" _She looked down at her son's features and a cry escaped her lips. He was changing. Changing into something she had never seen before. "_Only true love's kiss can save you now", _she whispered and pressed another kiss to his now cold forehead. "_True love's kiss. Always remember!_"

Then she was gone – back with the king. They never came back, nobody ever saw them again. They disappeared and took all beauty with them.

.

**A/N: I don't own anything.  
**

**I know it's only the prologue but please tell me if it's worth a try or you hate it too much to continue reading. Tell me how much I suck! I'd totally appreciate some feedback! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Love **


	2. Chapter 1

**I.**

Kurt was a lonely boy. He didn't have many friends and except for his brothers and sisters nobody seemed to be interested in talking to him or even getting to know him. So he spent most of his time in his father's garden, taking care of the few flowers that grew there. Ever since Kurt could remember he'd loved nature's magic and the peace it brought. His siblings had never understood how someone could be drawn to something as insignificant and boring as flowers. Whenever they saw their brother sitting outside with dreamy eyes, they laughed and made fun of his innocence and naivety.

Kurt was a simple boy; he didn't care about wealth and money like his brothers and sisters. All he wanted was to fall in love and live a happy peaceful life.

He knew he was different, but he wasn't scared or sad. Sure, some days were harder than others, but his mother had always told him to be proud of who he was and that's exactly what he tried to do.

Kurt didn't have many friends, but it didn't bother him.

.

It was a sunny day. Well, as sunny as possible, considering the kingdom's sky always seemed to be covered by grim looking clouds, which made it hard for the sun's rays of light to completely break through. Somewhere close to a small forest was a little wooden cottage, barely big enough for a small family. Next to the cottage was a garden. It wasn't big, but it surely was one of the most beautiful. Bright colourful flowers spread the ground and surrounded the house with beauty. Amidst the garden sat a teenage boy, hunched over and silently crying. The wind played with his chestnut hair and encased his body. A petite girl made her way over to carefully place a hand on his left shoulder.

"Come on, Kurt", she whispered softly and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "It's not the end of the world. They'll grow again next spring. Please, stop crying." Her dark brown hair caressed the boy's cheekbone and he slowly looked up.

"Those were my favorite." Unshed tears blurred his vision and he hastily tried to wipe them away. "Those were my mother's favorite!", he added quietly.

"I'm so sorry!", the girl answered and wound her arms around the boy's chest to squeeze his body. "I really am." Kurt hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. A small smile fought its way onto his lips as he got up and held out his hand to help his sister.

"I know." He smiled another sad smile and tried to dry his tear streaked face.

They made their way back into the crowded house and as soon as they entered, a tall muscular boy ran towards them and scooped the girl up, ignoring Kurt completely, whose hand still clasped his sister's. Kurt unwillingly let go, but couldn't help the warmth that surrounded his heart when he heard her laugh. She pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips and whispered something into his ear. He grinned and let her down again.

"Come on, dinner's ready!", she said to Kurt and the three of them made their way over to the table, where everyone else had already gathered and ate in silence. Food was rare and they all had to share the small meal one of Kurt's sisters had prepared. Nobody said a word. Their plates were empty soon but none of them stopped staring at them, as if they were hoping magic would bring more and satisfy their hunger.

Suddenly a chair was pushed aside. Everyone looked up and saw the tall boy standing next to his delicate girlfriend. He cleared his throat, smirked and announced that it was Kurt's turn to do the dishes. The other boy sighed and slowly got up as well. He didn't mind doing all the work as long as his family was happy. He didn't mind his siblings taking advantage of his credulity and loving heart.

He made his way over to the door to go and get some water from the nearest well, but a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him from leaving the house. He turned around and came eye to eye with the girl he adored so much. Kurt smiled at the sight of the bucket she was holding in her hands. He'd like to think he loved all his brothers and sisters equally, but she was the one he somehow felt most connected to and even though they had never really talked, he knew she could easily become someone he'd literally do anything for.

"I went earlier", the girl said, a smile playing on her lips. "Here", she handed him the bucket of water and Kurt couldn't help the huge wave of adoration that swept over him. "Let me help you!" He smiled at her gratefully and whispered a soft _"thank you"_.

All eyes were fixed on them as they moved back to the dirty dishes. The girls raised their eyebrows and the boys simply stared at them, but neither Kurt nor his sister seemed to care.

"Rachel, why are you doing this?", a beautiful blonde girl asked, a shocked expression on her face. "Come here, I can do your hair!" She reached out, but the other girl – Rachel – simply ignored her.

"You really don't have to help me", Kurt whispered, but his sister only shook her head and started scrubbing one of the porcelain plates.

"Thank you", he murmured again, not daring to look anywhere but the table beneath them.

Rachel smiled and placed one hand over his. "Come on, the faster we work, the faster we can go back outside and take care of your garden." Kurt stared at her incredulously.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked quietly with teary eyes. "You could be spending your time with Finn or Quinn but instead you're here, with me."

"What's wrong with that?" Rachel shrugged and looked over to the blonde girl who was now braiding her own hair.

"N-nothing, I guess", he replied and ducked his head.

Kurt then realised something. Rachel had always been the one person who understood and never judged. She didn't help because she pitied him or felt forced to keep him company. No, she truly, genuinely cared about him and as this realization dawned on him, he couldn't help but feel utterly happy. He smiled a wide toothy smile and Rachel returned it immediately.

They talked and gossiped and Rachel even managed to make her brother laugh once or twice. They ignored the looks the others were giving them every now and then, but Kurt couldn't help gazing at the windows every time silence took over.

Rachel had never questioned his love for nature but she had often wondered what made it fascinating enough to spend hours outside, simply talking or even reading to plants as if they would actually listen. Kurt was the only one who was able to read and the others had often mocked him for spending more time with books than actual people, but they had soon realized that nothing they'd say could make him stop. Books were his way of escape and he enjoyed them nearly as much as his blooming garden.

Rachel secretly envied him for being able to vanish inside stories and literature. She had often wanted to ask him if he could teach her but had never built up the courage to do so.

"You can go if you want to", she whispered and Kurt turned his head to look into her eyes. "I can finish on my own, it's not that much!" She smiled and nodded at him reassuringly, but Kurt's lips quickly formed a silent _'no'_. Rachel sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.

Kurt would never admit it, but he was lonely. He longed for love and true love only. Friends, he could find those in books and beautiful flowers, but true love was something one couldn't fake or pretend. Once again he let his gaze wander and wondered if he'd ever have it - his own happy end.

"You have a beautiful voice." Kurt startled, surprise written all over his face. "I heard you sing when you couldn't sleep last night. We should definitely do a duet one day", Rachel grinned.

"I'd like that", Kurt murmured and the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"I love music too! I used to sing for my da– " She fell silent and looked down on her hands, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Never mind", she whispered and grabbed another plate. Kurt looked at her quizzically but decided to drop the topic. He thought of suggesting a song for them to sing while cleaning up the mess but eventually decided against it.

"I want to sing for the king one day", she said confidently after a while and her eyes met Kurt's, who opened his mouth to say something in return, but Rachel just continued talking. "Now I know that this kingdom hasn't had a king for years but one day somebody will climb the throne again; somebody worth waiting for. This part of the world will be as beautiful and gorgeous as it was before. Maybe it won't happen today, or tomorrow, or even for another decade, but one day it will."

"Why does it have to be the king?", Kurt asked quietly. "Why can't you to sing for us?"

"I always wanted to be a princess, you know? I know I'm never going to be one but I still have these dreams about living in a palace and pleasing the royals with my voice whenever they want me to. Don't you have such dreams as well?"

"No", Kurt simply said, shaking his head. "I just want to live a long happy life with the people I love. I don't care how or where." Rachel stared at him unbelievingly.

"But imagine spending your days in a palace more beautiful than anything you've ever seen, with more rooms than one could ever need. Clothes, as soft as satin and more food than you could possibly eat. Imagine the wealth and luxury. You would never have to touch a dirty plate again!" Rachel pointed at the dishes to emphasize her statement, a dreamy look on her face. "Doesn't that sound like a happy life?"

Kurt only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't need these things. I don't mind cleaning up my own mess. I don't mind wearing shabby clothes as long as they're comfortable and I most definitely don't need a palace to be happy. I like living here. It's peaceful and quiet and that's something I wouldn't want to miss for the world."

"But don't you want to have a family one day? Do you think they'd be happy here? Our family barely has enough to eat. Wouldn't it be lovely to not have to worry about starving for once? To go to sleep without fearing what the next day might bring? Don't you want to feel warm and safe during colder times? Kurt, this can't be what you want! We all deserve so much more!"

"I'm not like the rest of you", Kurt whispered. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but I don't need much. I just want someone to love me the way Finn loves you. I want someone to care about me. I want to look into someone's eyes and be like: _That's the man I want to spend my life with!_ And I kno– " Rachel's eyes suddenly became glassy and Kurt gasped, his eyes widening in fear. His sister only took his hand and squeezed it softly, sympathy written all over her face. "I'm sorry", Kurt muttered and looked anywhere but her eyes.

"Don't you dare!", she hissed and released his hand. "Don't you dare apologize." Tears threatened to spill over but Rachel was faster and wiped them away before they got the chance to leave his eyes. She pulled her brother into a loving hug and Kurt grasped the back of her dirty dress. It was the first real embrace anyone had given him in a long time.

"I didn't choose this life Rachel. I never wanted to be like this." He sobbed into her neck, drawing all attention to him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Rachel caressed his back affectionately and tried not to cry herself.

"I'm sorry I made you say it." Kurt looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "Indirectly", she added and gave him a watery smile. "Please stop crying." He nodded and let Rachel dry his face. Rachel glared at her boyfriend, who somehow couldn't stop staring and led Kurt outside. He took a deep breath and relaxed instantly. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"But the –"

"Finn and Puck will take care of it, don't worry! Otherwise they'd have to deal with an angry me and believe me, nobody wants that to happen." She looked at Kurt and linked her arm with his. They walked in silence, enjoying their surroundings.

"Thank you." Rachel looked at her brother quizzically. "For being here", Kurt clarified. "For not turning your back on me like anyone else would probably have."

"I would never do that!", she exclaimed and tightened her grip on his arm. "Not because of that."

Kurt had never told anyone. He had always known but he had never told. Not even his father; now it was too late. He would never be able to see him face to face again, to share his biggest secrets or to cry into his shoulder. He blinked back another wave of tears and tried to concentrate on happier times.

He already was deep in thought when he heard his sister's voice again.

"I used to have two dads", Rachel said. Kurt came to an abrupt halt and looked at her with wide sad eyes.

"What happened?", he asked quietly, not wanting to pry. Now it was Rachel's turn to cry and Kurt felt the urge to hold her close. And that's exactly what he did. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." His sister sniffed and shook her head.

"No, it's okay", she whispered. "It happened a long time ago, I guess I'm supposed to talk about it eventually." Kurt offered her a wary smile but for the first time she didn't return it. She stared ahead and after a while she started telling her story.

.

_The sun was about to set and turn the sky into a beautiful orange coloured sea. Tradesmen and farmers cleaned up the booths they had occupied during today's market and thought of their families, who now could survive another month without worrying about money. Satisfied with their trades they separated and made their ways back home. _

_One of them soon arrived at the fields that surrounded his house and he quickened his pace, not wanting to wait any longer. He saw his daughter running towards him and he scooped her up in one swift motion, clutching her little body to his chest, never wanting to let her go. _

_He eventually let her down again and took her small hand into his. When he crouched down so they were eye to eye, he told her to close her eyes and softly opened her palm. When the girl felt something heavy, she curled her little fingers around the small object and slowly opened her eyes. She then saw what it was and squealed in delight. She threw her arms around her father's neck and kissed his stubbly cheek._

_They made their way over to the house and were greeted by a young man standing in the doorway. The farmer's face lit up at the sight of his mate and vice versa. The man held out one hand for his lover to take and pulled him into a tight hug. They shared a small kiss and went inside. Their daughter ran into the kitchen and tried to climb one of the chairs. The farmer smiled and watched her lovingly. He eventually helped her and assured her that she was going to be able to do it alone one day._

_They talked and dined and listened to the girl's endless babble about the animals and gropes that lived and grew near their farm. She was their own little sunshine and they loved her dearly. If they had known their happiness was about to be destroyed they probably wouldn't have smiled and laughed all along._

_A sudden knock on the door silenced them all and the farmer slowly got up to see who had disturbed their peaceful chatter. He couldn't hide his surprise when he saw the king's guard standing in his courtyard. He smiled at them and asked for the reason of this unexpected visit. When they told him to step aside, he went pale and refused to move an inch. One of the soldiers simply shoved him back into the house and followed him inside. _

_When the farmer saw the fear in his husband's eyes, he quickly moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. One soldier eventually asked about the little girl, who was staring at the strange guests with wide eyes and since they both knew lying would probably make their situation worse they told him everything. They told him that they had fallen in love many years ago and that the little girl was the farmer's sister's child but since the sister had died only a few days after giving birth they had decided to take care of her. They told him that they were happy and wouldn't want a single thing to change. _

_The soldier then laughed and told them that the king had decided to send a guard to clean the village of any dirt. The men's eyes widened in fear, both knowing exactly what kind of dirt the king had thought of. Their daughter looked at them, confusion in her eyes. Another soldier lifted the girl out of her chair and the farmer's husband started screaming and crying. He fell to his knees and prayed to god but the soldier kicked him angrily and told him to get up. He forbade him to ever use god's name again since he lived a life full of sins and didn't deserve to talk to anyone as sacred and perfect as the lord himself._

_When the farmer tried to free his daughter, the soldier holding their little girl took out his sword and threatened to kill them both if they didn't stand still. The farmer and his husband had to watch how the king's guard took the girl and left and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it. _

_._

"I could hear them screaming my name over and over again. I cried and tried to escape but they'd slap me every time I moved too much and – " A sob escaped Rachel's throat and Kurt held her close. They sat under a tree, Rachel clutching her brother's chest while sobbing freely. She couldn't care less about the way she looked. Kurt combed his fingers through his sister's hair and tried to calm her the best he could.

Suddenly Rachel started fumbling with the collar of her dress and pulled out the most beautiful necklace Kurt had ever seen.

"My father gave it to me the day I was forced to go." She looked at it lovingly and choked back another sob.

"It's beautiful", Kurt whispered and resisted the urge to touch it.

"It is, isn't it?", she said and smiled sadly.

"Where are your fathers now?", Kurt asked warily and immediately regretted asking.

"They're dead", Rachel answered quietly. "The soldiers came back a few days later and led them to their execution." Kurt felt like throwing up.

"I'm so sorry." He once again wrapped his arms around her and hesitantly kissed the top of her head.

"I've never told anyone before", Rachel murmured and looked at Kurt with sad eyes. "I'm glad you're here with me. I wish we had started talking earlier." She forced a smile and looked down at her bare feet while her brother kept rubbing her arm absentmindedly.

"Why would you want to be one of them? Why would you want to bring them joy? They don't deserve you." Kurt really didn't understand.

"I know", Rachel replied quietly. "But not everyone's like _him_. I know he turned out to be a terrible man – a terrible king, but not everyone's like that."

"How do you know?"

"Artie", was all she said. When she saw Kurt's questioning look she continued: "He was born in the Northern Kingdom and he told me about their queen. She was open minded and always cared about her folk." _And yet it's unhappy_, Kurt thought but decided to just drop the topic. If it was Rachel's dream to work for the royals, he would accept it.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, simply listening to the wind and each other's heartbeats.

"Kurt?", Rachel asked after a while. The boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, prompting her to go on. "Why do you love flowers so much?", she finished insecurely. Kurt sighed and picked up a leave. He twirled it between his fingers and stared at it, clearly fascinated.

He opened his mouth to answer but he never got the chance to actually say something. The sounds of a horse's hooves, followed by the rattle of a coach had filled the air. Rachel jumped her feet and tried to make out a silhouette.

"It's him! He's back!", she exclaimed suddenly, her voice still hoarse from all the crying. "Come on, get up!" Some life had fought its way back into her eyes and Kurt was glad to see her happy old self shining through. Rachel grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet. Then she ran and Kurt followed immediately. When they recognized the old carriage, they slowed down and waved their hands frantically. The coach eventually came to a halt and they heard the familiar voice they had missed so much.

"Guys, what are you doing here?", the coachman asked surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be home?" Rachel jumped onto the carriage and settled next to the man. She hugged his side and motioned Kurt to join her.

"We went for a walk and somehow couldn't bring ourselves to go back", he clarified as he sat down next to his sister. The man smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I'm glad you've settled in so easily", he told him and gave him an encouraging smile but Kurt couldn't bring himself to smile back. "Well, let's go home then, shall we?" Rachel nodded and curled into his side, leaving Kurt and his thoughts alone.

He knew how hard it must have been for his sister to tell him what she had told him that day. It meant a lot to him and he felt like he could really trust her. Sure, she was a lot like the others in many ways but deep down she was a sweet caring person that couldn't harm a fly, neither verbally nor physically and for the first time in a while Kurt felt loved.

He glanced over at Rachel's now peaceful face. She seemed to feel his stare and grabbed his hand, holding it the entire way back home.

.

They soon arrived at their small cottage and helped the man unload the carriage. Kurt went to pat the horse's neck and Rachel brought water. When they stumbled inside, all eyes were fixed on them.

"_Father!_", a tanned girl exclaimed and threw herself into the man's arms. He hugged her close and kissed her dark black hair. The others slowly made their way over and greetings and hugs were exchanged.

"What are you doing here? We didn't expect you for another two days!", Finn said, still slightly shocked. He had an arm draped over Rachel's shoulder and played with her hair.

"Well, business didn't take too long and I was able to leave earlier, so here I am!", the man laughed and turned around to pick up an old looking box. "And I brought you all something." Eyes widened and shrieks filled the air. "Hey, calm down!", he laughed again and opened the lid. Everyone tried to peek inside but neither could see anything.

"Here we go! Santana?" He handed the tanned girl a package and Santana immediately looked inside. She smirked and took out a beautiful new dress that looked far too expensive to be worn inside a house like theirs.

All presents were similar to hers. The other girls got jewellery or clothes while the boys' gifts mostly consisted of new shoes. As soon as the box was empty their father turned to look at each of them, relieved to see the happy looks on their faces.

"Uhm, father?", Rachel suddenly asked quietly. "Where's Kurt's present?" Everyone turned around to stare at the poor boy who nervously played with his fingers. He glared at Rachel and quickly shook his head.

"I don't want anything", he assured his father and smiled at him.

"Oh my god, Kurt I'm so sorry! I'm going to leave right now and I promise, I won't return unless I have the one thing you wish for", their father said, quite angry with himself for forgetting about one of his children. "Tell me, what's your heart's desire?"

"I really don't need anything. All these clothes and shoes look expensive enough. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Kurt shook his head repeatedly and held up his hands in defense.

"There has to be one thing you want more than anything!", Kurt's father insisted, a pleading look on his face. "Tell me, I'll get it!"

Kurt looked down at his feet and thought about it for a while. Then it suddenly came to him. He couldn't tell their father the one thing he truly wished for, but there was something else. Something he had wanted to see since he was a little kid. A soft smile appeared on his lips and he slowly lifted his head.

"A rose", he whispered, ignoring his siblings' sneers. "I really want to have rose", Kurt said and he knew his mother would have done the same.

.

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

**HUMMELBERRY ROCKS!**

**Well if that's not boring I really don't know what it is… Sorry for that… It gets better, I promise! *siiigh* I suck... I had to rewrite this chapter like… 7 times and it's still awful… I really am sorry…**

**I know some parts might sound weird and confusing (at least that's what my friends told me...) but don't worry… we'll get to the part where things start to actually make sense! hopefully… **

**I'll try to update once a week if you want me to… depends on school…..….. okay no, not really… probably depends on how depressed I am… every time I'm depressed I write and I'm depressed a lot… so you'll probably get loads of updates whether you want them or not… **

**Anyway I'm talking too much…. I REALLY love talking… :D**

**PLEASE tell me what you think! **

**Love**

**-me**


	3. Chapter 2

**II.**

_A __rose__._

It was a quiet morning. No birds were singing, no wind was howling. A carriage's clatter following a horse's stamping, were the only noises cutting through thick silence. Every now and then, when the animal got too tired and started to slow down, the man leading the coach flicked his tongue and forced it to move on.

The sun was about to rise and dip the sky into a beautiful red color. Sunrises were magical. They made the dry air glow and many people forgot about the hard work that needed to be done every day. They made them dream about a better life – a better place, where they needn't worry and could live in peace, without fearing death or agony.

The first rays of light soon made their way over the horizon and the carriage came to a halt. The man looked up and smiled. He hopped off the vehicle and absentmindedly patted the horse's neck. His fingers carded through its thick mane and caressed the soft fur. He felt the animal's pulse running through its veins and sighed sadly.

_I really want to have a rose._

He had promised. He had promised to find the one thing the boy's heart most craved for, but he frankly had no idea where to look. This land was dead. The kingdom's ground has become unfertile over the years and flora and fauna had died. Nothing and no one lived here anymore. The Western Kingdom was abandoned and simply lost. It was easy to say that the man's family was the only one left. He believed in the kingdom's beauty and strength and even though his many journeys had showed him that everyone else had lost hope and given up on this place, he didn't stop believing. He knew it'd take time, but nothing's gone forever.

The man buried his head in the horse's neck and breathed in its dirty scent.

"How am I supposed to find a flower as beautiful and rare as a rose?", he mumbled desperately and closed his eyes. "How am I supposed to ever bring him happiness?"

Why couldn't the boy be like the others? Why couldn't he have wished for clothes or shoes or jewels? It would have been way easier to muster. He wasn't poor. He wasn't rich either, but he had enough to make his children love him. He had enough but he'd forgotten. He'd forgotten the one boy that was easiest to please and now he wouldn't rest until he had made it up to him. He knew the boy wouldn't be angry or sad if he couldn't. He'd simply accept it and shrug it off as if it didn't matter, but it did. It mattered to his father and he hated himself for not thinking about his youngest son's joy.

He lifted his head and ran one hand over his face and through his short curly hair.

The rising sun was weakly peeking through the trees' thick crowns by now and he knew he had to go on and keep looking. He patted the animal's long neck one last time and made his way back to the coach. He sat down on the hard bench and slowly took the reins. The horse dully picked up the pace and they soon left the forest and its dark surroundings behind.

They passed wide fields, small lakes that had dried out over time and even a few small cottages, similar to the man's own. Whenever he saw one of those he sighed and sadly thought of what would have been if people still lived here; what would have been if the king never had left. He missed the old times, where he'd left his home in the forest to come to the markets and talk to friends about their work and families. The times when he'd gone and visit the other kingdoms to sell the west's goods for farmers that couldn't.

He still travelled. The Western Kingdom offered no work and there was nothing for him to do, so he travelled. He often was away for weeks, where he worked on farms or helped those, whose job was too hard to be managed all alone, for as long as he could without abandoning his own responsibilities. He earned money and even more gratitude and was able to take care of the family that waited for him back in the west.

Nobody understood why he didn't want to leave and move to another kingdom. He had tried to explain, but his stories had only earned him weird looks. Every now and then he'd met old friends and tried to persuade them to come back, but they'd only shaken their heads and told him to drop the topic.

The Western Kingdom had lost all beauty and not a single person seemed to be interested in bringing it back.

Time went by and the man's frustration grew with every passing hour. He once again admired his boy for being capable of coaxing those beautiful flowers of his to grow. He wished he'd given him more credit these past few months. He was a terrible father and he knew it. He loved each of his kids, he really did, but he didn't know the last thing about being a good father. He brought them presents and food, that's everything he did. He didn't deserve their love and gratitude.

The man groaned and slackened the reins to leave some space for his horse to relax its neck. He had landed in the middle of a deserted village. Houses had started to fall apart; bricks and wooden boards were lying scattered across the ground. Dirt and dust covered everything. All in all it looked exactly like all the others he had seen so far.

He slowly got off the coach and bend down to touch the weed that seemed to grow everywhere. He shook his head and exasperatedly got up again. There was no use in going to another kingdom. None of them had flowers as beautiful as the west had once had. If he couldn't find a rose here, he never would.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes, thinking about a way to fulfill his son's desire.

_A rose. I really want to have a rose._

He slowly blinked and tried to ignore the tiredness and exhaustion that overcame him, when he suddenly saw it. Distant but also clear he recognized the great estate; the royals' palace – only a few miles away, placed on a small hill. He knew it was nearly impossible to find a healthy living flower these days and it pained his heart to come back home without trying hard enough.

Animals became more special and extravagant the closer you got to the middle of the Northern Kingdom. Goods and crops were better and healthier the closer you got to the middle of the Eastern Kingdom. Sorcerers and Witches became better and more powerful the closer you got to the middle of the Southern Kingdom. Flowers and plants grew higher and more beautiful the closer you got to the middle of the Western Kingdom.

The closer you got to the middle of each kingdom, the closer you got to the royals' palaces. They were placed in the centre of each kingdom to demonstrate their power and fortune.

It was forbidden to near the castle under any circumstances, but the king was gone and the land was deserted. It was his last chance and no one could actually stop him from doing so.

"_Kurt_", the man whispered. "_You're __going to g__et your rose. I promised._"

.

"No!", Kurt laughed and swatted Rachel's hand away. "You can't just rip them out! You'd injure their roots."

"You talk about them like they're human", Rachel snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do we even have to replant them?" _We._ Kurt smiled and looked at her with glowing eyes. "Sorry, that's going to sound rude but winter's about to come, they're going to die anyway!" He shook his head and slowly started to remove the soil, carefully trying not to damage anything.

"Not all of them", he said, concentrating on the task ahead of him. "A few of them are going to survive and grow again next spring and those", he pointed at the beautiful flowers beneath them, "need place blossom, so we have to plant them somewhere less crowded." Rachel squinted her eyes, not quite understanding how this was supposed to be fun. She eventually sighed and watched her brother, as he dug out one of the yellow plants.

"Can I help?", she asked after a while. She itched to do something as well and digging didn't seem too difficult. Kurt smiled at her and nodded. He took her hands into his and cautiously brought them to where his own had been only moments before, showing her how to move them without hurting anything. Rachel's grin slowly widened and after a while she proudly held up a thing stalk.

Kurt took it and rushed to the other side of the garden. Rachel followed close, eager to plant it in again. She carefully peeked over her brother's shoulder, trying not to disturb him.

"It's like those are your babies and you have to tuck them in at night", she said enthusiastically. "You're going to be a great father, I'm sure!" Kurt ducked his head to hide a faint blush but couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on his pale face.

"Thank you, I guess", he mumbled and slowly got up.

"You're very welcome", she grinned and grabbed his hand. "What do we do now?" Kurt laughed and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Bored already?"

"What? _All _of them?" Rachel gaped at him. "I mean it was fun, but – "

"You are free to go, remember?", Kurt reminded her, nervously playing with the hem of his dirty shirt. He didn't want to push her away but he couldn't force her into doing something she clearly didn't enjoy as much as he did.

"No! No no no, I'm sorry!", she hastily said, grabbing his shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that. I want to help you, I really do!" Her eyes glowed and Kurt willed himself to believe her.

Rachel soon got the hang of digging the roots out and planting them back in afterwards and after a while she genuinely started to understand what made it appealing to her brother. It was quiet and peaceful and – as stupid as it might sound – sort of fun. It wasn't the fun one had while riding a horse, playing games or telling stories. It was a calming and satisfying activity and knowing that you helped something as small as a flower survive another season without being harmed, made it fun enough.

Time went by and the sun was about to set when they were finally finished and lay next to each other on the grass.

"That was nice", Rachel whispered and closed her eyes. Kurt hummed in agreement and turned his head to stare at his sister. Happiness flooded his stomach and he slowly closed his eyes as well. He'd never had a real friend, and now that he finally seemed to have found one he decided to never let her go. He knew he probably sounded cheesy, but he couldn't help it.

"Kurt?", Rachel quietly asked. He slowly opened one eye to see her lying sideways, facing him. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her quizzically. "You could have wished for so much and yet you decided on a rose. That's a flower, am I right?" She smiled when she saw him nod and continued. "Why a rose?"

Kurt closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "You know, my mother was a gardener at the royal's gardens once." Rachel's eyes widened and Kurt knew what was about to come. "And yes, she did love it. But not because she worked for king, she simply loved nature the way I do and didn't care about the rest. She never told me much about her live as a king's employee. She taught me how to treat the world we live in and worship every part it has to offer. Everything I know about nature and flowers, I know from her."

Kurt's hand softly caressed the grass beneath them and tried to hold back tears. Rachel had shared her story and now it was the time to share parts of his.

"She always talked about how it was your biggest dream to grow a rosebush. She wanted it to be the first thing she saw, when she looked outside. She wanted it to engulf her with its beauty, the moment she left the house and even though she'd never seen one, she seemed to know more about roses than the rest of the kingdom. She spent hours and hours reading, trying to imagine their sweet smell. She showed me drawings every day and even after she had gotten sick, it was the only thing she cared about. She never got to actually see one though." Kurt looked at the dusky sky above them, completely lost in thought. Rachel knew there was more, but she wasn't one to pry.

"My mother was the most loving and compassionate person I've ever met. She always found good in people, no matter what. She made others laugh without really doing anything and whenever she sang, people would stop and listen. " Rachel smiled, looking at her brother lovingly.

"You're a lot like her", she whispered and rolled back onto her back.

"I know. I guess that's what makes me appear weird to most people."

"You're not weird", Rachel protested but Kurt raised a hand to silence her.

"Look, I know we're friends", he insecurely started and visibly relaxed, when he saw his sister nod. "But we both know that I'm that guy nobody wants to deal or have fun with. I've always been and I accepted it a long time ago. Other boys love girls, money and stupid sports. I love neither of those. It's not who I am. I can't bring myself to care about the things they like and vice versa. If this means I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life, so be it."

Rachel nodded sadly and pulled him into an awkward hug, considering their positions on the ground**. **It was silent for a while, but neither of them cared.

"Why can't everyone be like you?", Rachel whispered suddenly. "Sweet and humble like our Kurt", she hummed and closed her eyes. Her brother let his lids fall close as well and smiled, a blush creeping over his pale cheeks.

"I want to plant it in. The rose. Right here, where we're lying", he mumbled silently. "Maybe I can make it grow next year. Maybe_ I_ can make my mother's dream come true."

"I'll help!", Rachel exclaimed and nudged her brother's shoulder playfully, trying to lighten the mood again.

"I don't even expect our father to find one", Kurt answered sadly. "Roses are rare." Rachel looked at him sympathetically and sighed.

"Hey, this is the Western Kingdom. If you can't find one here, you won't find one anywhere!", she told him confidently.

"I know. That's what made me get my hopes up. But let's face it: this land is dead. It's hard for flowers to grow, even with a human's help. How are they supposed to do it on their own?"

"Listen, I know our father. I've known him for a long time. He isn't one to break promises and as far as I know, he promised you a rose. And even if he has to round the world or plant it on his own – you're going to get one!" Rachel squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

Kurt nodded slowly. "I really hope you're right", he whispered.

"I'm _always_ right", his sister scoffed and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"You sure are", Kurt mumbled, a soft smile playing on his lips.

They lay on the grass for what seemed like hours, simply staring up into the sky, neither daring to break the silence. They didn't see their siblings watching them with critical eyes, nor did they hear their whispering. They didn't notice Rachel's boyfriend wanting to disturb their peace as Kurt leaned in to rest his head on her shoulder. They didn't notice Quinn grabbing his arm to stop him from actually doing so. Kurt would never know that one of his sisters had tried to keep him from trouble.

They lay on the grass and dreamed about a better life.

"Kurt?", Rachel asked after a while and waited for her brother to open his eyes. When he finally did so, they were sparkling and hemotioned her to go on. "Will you read to me?", she quietly added. He touched his dry lips, his eyes widened.

"Of course", he whispered and had to bite back a grin. "Of course I will."

.

They were getting closer, he could feel it – the change in the air. That change only old abandoned castles could bring. Darkness surrounded them and the moon's glow was the only source of light one could find. The forest soon ended and a few moments later a huge but beautiful ornate iron gate rose from the ground, right next to them. The coach slowed down and neither encouraging words nor a lash of the whip could make the horse move.

The man sighed and jumped off the wooden carriage to hesitantly approach the barrier. He carefully reached out and winced silently when the cold metal touched his palms. To his surprise the heavy bars gave in and the gate slowly opened.

He turned around and gasped at the sight that welcomed him. Standing on the hill, the royals had built their palace on, he could make out parts of the land he'd only seen fleetingly before and he knew, if he circled the castle, he'd be able to see the entire kingdom. To his right he saw that the coach was a few steps away, hidden underneath a tree, the horse stamping nervously.

"Don't worry girl, I'll be right back", he murmured, not knowing whom he wanted to convince. "I just need to check something." With that he slipped through the gap, the opened gate had left and found himself on a vast area, surrounded by savaged hedges, the iron gate right behind him. In the distance he could see the shape of a huge building.

He took a deep breath and confidently picked up his pace. This place was deserted after all.

He neared the castle quicker than he wanted to, passing withered plants and trees. He imagined what this place must have had looked like years ago. With flowers growing everywhere and the estate being fairly white like it was meant to be. With birds flying from tree to tree while singing their songs and people working and living inside those strong walls. It surely must have been a beautiful place.

The man's frustration grew with every passing step and he was about to turn around and give up, when he suddenly saw a light shimmer, coming from behind a small tree. He hesitantly made his way over and spotted a steamy glass house, twice as big as the cottage his family lived in. He tried to peek inside but since it was night and the panes fogged, it was hard to make out more than blurry silhouettes.

He cautiously looked around and slowly pushed down the door handle. Sultry warmth immediately surrounded him and he nearly cried out in delight, when he saw what was hidden inside those glassy walls.

Roses, white as snow, grew high and healthy and the man hastily headed towards one of the bushes, nearly tripping over a small pot. He cursed at the clashing sound and instantly spun around to see if anyone had come out to get him, but he soon remembered the neglected kingdom and calmed down immediately.

He reached out a hand to grab one of the stalks, ignoring the fact that he had nothing to pinch it off with. He hectically tried to break it away, using his bare hands, but it was no use.

"What do you think you're doing?", a deep scratchy voice suddenly asked out of nowhere, making the man's blood run cold. He turned around and screamed, when he saw a cloaked figure standing right in front of him. He tried to take a few steps back but was instantly pressed against the flower's thorns, hissing in pain. "Get away!", the voice growled. "You're ruining them!"

"I–I apologize, I–I didn't mean to – ", the man stuttered, incapable of forming coherent sentences. He nearly froze to death when the hooded figure made its way over to carefully examine the hurt flower. It reached out its hand to carefully touch the blossom, but pulled back as soon as the soft petal made contact with its fingertips.

"What were you thinking", it hissed and the man was sure it was about to rip him apart.

"I didn't – ", he started but was cut off the moment he opened his mouth.

"What are you even doing here?" The figure slowly stepped back to leave some space for him to breathe, without fearing to be strangled.

"I–I was looking for a rose a–and this place is the only – "

"What do you need a rose for?", the stature asked and took another step backwards, its hood falling deep into its face, hiding it completely.

"I made a promise I need to keep", the man replied, proud of his voice for not cracking once. He tensed, when the cloaked creature stopped and turned its head to look at him. It was too dark and the hood still hung too low to make out any features of its face. "Please let me take one, I promise no harm will come from it."

"_You _want to tell _me _that I'm not about to be harmed?", the figure huffed and the man flinched, staring at his feet. "What's your name, stranger?", it asked coldly.

"W–William, sir!", he answered hastily, not daring to look up. "William, but friends call me Will."

"I don't recall us being friends, stranger", the creature hissed and crossed its arms in front of its chest. "Now, tell me. Why would I give you a rose of mine?"

"Because I have a son", Will started, knowing it probably wouldn't take him anywhere. "He loves flowers more than the sun loves her rays of light and treats them better than a mother her child. I asked him to tell me his heart's desire and all he wanted, all he truly wanted, was a single rose." He lifted his head and slowly gazed at the hooded figure in front of him. "So here I am, begging you to be the kind hearted person I hope you are, and let me take one single flower home to my son."

No movement. Will sighed and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Please", he whispered. "I'd do anything."

"No", the creature said icily, still not wanting to move. Will looked devastated, not wantint to belive his failure. "These roses must never leave this place", it continued, ignoring the man's whimper. "They'd die the moment you went through that door."

The man's eyes widened and he balled his fists in despair.

"There _has _to be some way to – "

"There isn't", the creature interrupted, holding up a hand to silence him. "You entered my land without permission and intruded my privacy, William. You wanted to steal my property and now you dare to ask me a favour. I could easily kill you right now."

Will froze and didn't dare to move, fear slowly dazing his senses.

"_What do you want?"_, he hissed through gritted teeth, anger flooding his body as the creature turned around to leave the glassed house.

"Your son", it whispered. "Bring me your son." Will's eyes widened and his arms began to shake.

"_No!_", he gasped, trying to clear his head. "Not him! Anything, but not him."

"Bring me your son", the deep voice demanded relentlessly.

"Why? Why him?", Will cried desperately.

"Do I need a reason? As far as I know sparing your life is reason enough."

"No, please don't do this! He's been through so much already, he's only a boy you can't – "

"_Do not tell me what I can or cannot do!"_, the creature growled and stopped, hands grasping the doorframe. "You will bring me your son, if you want to live. You have a month." With that being said it stepped out into the deep dark night.

"Who are you?", Will croaked, barely loud enough for the other to hear. The figure's cloak rustled as it turned around one last time.

"That's for me to know and you to never know." Chills ran down his back as he felt the creature's eyes boring into his. Then it was gone, leaving Will and his thoughts alone.

_Bring me your son._

He fell to his knees and prayed for the first time in his life.

.

Kurt sat on smooth grass, legs crossed and quietly humming a soft melody while reading a book, anyone else would have classified as not even worth opening. Every now and then he stopped to look around and admire the colourful flora that surrounded him. The sun was high in the sky and the wind was softly playing with flowers and trees' leaves. It was an ordinary day through and throuhg.

The chestnut haired boy lovingly traced one finger along the book's spine and smiled to himself, carefully closing it. He closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air, loving the way nature smelled.

Suddenly the house's backdoor was opened with such force, it slammed against the wall and made Kurt flinch. He turned his head to see a very excited Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Kurt, he's back!", she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Our father, he's back!", she clarified when she saw the questioning look in his eyes. Kurt immediately got up, a wide grin spreading on his face. Rachel grabbed his hand and tugged him inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

Kurt looked around and soon met his father's eyes. His smile faltered when he saw the dishevelled look on his face. He slowly made his way over, still daring to hope.

"I'm so sorry Kurt –", Will started but couldn't find the words to express his regrets. Kurt only nodded sadly, trying to understand. He'd been gone for weeks and yet there wasn't a single blossom to be seen. Kurt tried not to be disappointed. It wasn't his father's fault after all.

"It's okay", he whispered and felt Rachel's hand ghosting over his arm. "It's okay."

"No, it's not", the elder man protested with a sad smile. "and I won't stop searching, but right now we really have to leave." Confused looks were exchanged and mumble filled the room.

"How come?", Santana asked, hands placed on her hips. Their father's eyes darted to Kurt, who immediately took a step back and raised his hands in defence.

"I–I can't tell, but we have to go!", Will tried to point out desperately. "You have to trust me, please!"

"Would you please tell us why?", Quinn exclaimed, seemingly annoyed. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired and I haven't packed anything." Her sisters nodded and hummed in agreement.

"No, it can't!", Will sighed and ran a hand over his tired looking face. "Look, there might be somebody who threatened to kill me and I'm not ready to die yet, so can we _please _hurry up and just go?" Gasps and silent screams filled the air, neither wanting to believe what they'd just heard.

"What for heaven's sake did you do?", Finn asked, shock written all over his face.

"I sort of wanted to steal something that clearly belonged to him", their father glanced at Kurt, who immediately understood, eyes widening.

"You found one?", he whispered. "You found a rose?" His eyes became distant and glassy and he grabbed Rachel's arm, looking for comfort.

"You got into trouble because of a _flower?_", Santana snarled, not caring about the way her brother flinched. "Weren't you thinking?"

"I thought this kingdom was deserted?", Rachel added quietly, afraid of hearing the answer.

"So did I", Will mumbled and Quinn took in a sharp breath.

"You didn't even leave the kingdom?", she asked unbelievingly.

"How was supposed to know that there was somebody still living inside the royals' castle?", he tried to defend himself.

"You entered the castle?", Rachel screeched. "It's forbidden to near the royal palace without permission, don't you know?"

"Okay, will you all calm down?", Finn interfered, grabbing his girlfriend's shoulders to keep her from clawing their father's eyes out. "The king left years ago, we all know that. He couldn't have possibly known!" He turned to face the man, they all looked up to. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Will slowly shook his head.

"Anything else he wants? Jewels, money, _anything_?", Rachel asked desperately.

Will took a deep breath and allowed his gaze to wander, letting it fall upon Kurt, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Me?", he whispered and nearly fainted when he saw his father nod.

"_What?"_, Quinn hissed, fisting her shabby dress. "Completely unacceptable!"

"I know!", Will groaned. "That's why we have to leave, don't you understand?"

They argued and fought, neither wanting to give in. Kurt managed to block out their voices and concentrated on the inner battle he had to fight.

He thought of his siblings, who had made this house their home.

He thought of Will, who always tried to do what was best for them.

He thought of his mother, who'd always told him to fight for his believes.

He thought of his father, his brave loving father.

"No", he suddenly said, barely loud enough for the others to hear. They looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue. "I'll go."

.

**A/N: if I owned Glee, Klaine wouldn't have sung cwm without getting back together afterwards**

**oooh... he found a rose... you all didn't expect that, right? *surpriiiise***

**Hmpf… sorry to those who actually like this story… I know it haven't updated in a while… I was too busy crying over Klaine… **

**Well… another chapter… this really doesn't make any sense yet does it? Well, this is a weird story with a weird plot written by a weird girl WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? **

**first of all... I'm not an expert... I don't know what flowers grow where and for how long and etc., so please forgive me for writing complete nonsense and just go with it... it's a magical land and everything's different there... yeeah, let's put it like that!**

**Since my beta is asleep by know, I apologize for any mistakes and whatsoever **

**Please review! You'd make a tired girl VERY happy :D **

**Love**

**-me**


	4. Chapter 3

**III.**

There was nothing but emptiness. It was like a piece of its heart was missing.

The piece that made people feel. The piece that made them want to laugh out loud whenever they were happy and joyful. The piece that made them want to break down crying whenever they felt miserable and suffered.

It was like it couldn't feel those anymore. It couldn't feel happiness or grief.

There was nothing but emptiness and pain. Pain was the only thing left. The only constant companion that never seemed to leave its side. Pain had become its only friend and it couldn't remember life without it.

It couldn't remember ever being happy and enjoying life with all its perks. It couldn't remember ever being sad and crying over loss and sorrow.

It couldn't remember crying that day it had woken up, looking like something people had never seen before. It didn't remember sadness or grief.

But it did remember pain. Pain and rage that had made it shatter every object it could see its own appearance in.

Pain that had made it want to rip its eyes out, so it wouldn't have to look at itself anymore.

Years had passed and nothing had changed. Pain and stored anger had surrounded its heart like a firm and stable wall; no one could possibly break through.

There was only one thing that could possibly make its suffer stop. The only thing it knew it couldn't have.

Because the creature knew that it couldn't possibly be able to love.

.

„Rachel, I'm going ", Kurt told his sister for the umpteenth time. "Stop making this harder than it already is." He looked at her with tired eyes and cautiously snatched a shabby blanket out of her quivering hands. He stuffed it into one of their father's expensive leather bags and picked up the pair of trousers that were lying on the floor. He folded them and placed them on top of the woolen blanket.

Rachel gave him an angry look and clenched her fists.

"You can't just… leave!", she exclaimed and slowly took a step forward. "You can't just leave and go to some stranger you've never even heard of before."

"You all were strangers too, when I first got here", he protested and carefully closed the bag, running a hand over the soft material.

"That's different! We're not some creeps who live in a bedraggled castle, threatening people with death or trying to lure youngsters into their house."

"Rachel – "

"Don't", Rachel simply said and held up a hand to silence her brother. "There's probably some homeless maniac, who lives in the royals' caslte and thinks it's cool to pretend to be king and rule people, but let's be honest. What chance is there that he's actually going to harm us? A psycho who doesn't even know where to find us? Can we _please _think this through before you're actually gone?", she begged and looked at him with sad pleading eyes.

She did have a point.

"And what if he _does_?", Kurt insisted. "What if he _does_ know where we live? What if he _is _capable of killing and hurting?"

"Then it's not your price to pay", Rachel softly touched his arm.

"_I _was the one who wanted a rose. _I'm _the reason why we're in trouble now and _I'll _be the one who has to suffer the consequences", Kurt whispered and gave his sister a small smile.

"No, Will was the one who nearly stole – "

"For _me. _He nearly stole a rose for me."

"Kurt, stop!", Rachel choked, her eyes full of unshed tears. "He did want to steal it for you, but still. There was no need to enter the royal grounds and - god forbid - take something from there. Every child knows that it's forbidden to go there and I won't let you die, because of something our father did."

"Hey, who says I'm going to die?", Kurt exclaimed, trying to sound optimistic.

"That guy wanted to kill our father. What do expect? A life full of sunshine and happiness?", Rachel hissed. "Wake up, Kurt! As selfless and brave as you are, that's suicide and it's definitely not worth anything. We'll find another way! We'll move to another kingdom. We'll cross the ocean and live the rest of our days on a sailor's boat."

Kurt chuckled and ducked his head.

"I'm serious!", his sister mumbled, trying not to cry. "As long as we're all together as a family, we can find peace anywhere."

Kurt sighed and looked into his sister's eyes. "Look, I know it's naïve and probably stupid, but I'm doing this for you – for all of you. Can't you just accept it and be happy?"

"Um, no?", Rachel stared at him incredulously and shook her head. "You might never come back, how are we supposed to be happy about that?"

"As if either of you cared", he mumbled, trying not to meet her gaze. When there was nothing but silence, he slowly lifted his head and saw the hurt expression on his sister's face.

"I care", she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. "And the others do too."

"Then, where are they now?", Kurt asked her sadly and looked around.

Their home consisted of nothing more than one single room, hardly big enough for them to have a place to sleep. There was the improvised kitchen in one corner; a small table in the other. Old creaky beds were pressed against walls and blankets scattered all over the floor.

They were alone. No voices could be heard, no bodies could be seen.

Kurt's eyes met Rachel's and he noticed the torn expression on her face.

"I don't know", she whispered and fumbled with the fabric of her dress, avoiding her brother's stare.

"Hey, don't", Kurt mumbled, when he heard a silent sob escape her lips. "Don't cry."

"I don't want you to go", Rachel slowly looked up, her eyes full of tears. "You can't just leave me here!"

"But you're not alone! You have Finn and Quinn and Tina and all the others. Everyone loves you, you're not going to miss me for long, I promise!", he carefully touched her arm and tried not to cry himself. "I don't know why you decided to talk to me all of a sudden, but I'm really glad you approached me that day. These past few weeks made me realize how much I've missed somebody to rely on." Kurt gave her a sad smile and soon found himselfbeing engulfed by his sister's warm embrace.

"The others will near you too; they just need time to adjust. It's never easy – it's never been, you have to understand," she breathed into her brother's shoulder. "They're just afraid but they will come to terms with you being here. They always did, they just need time. Please stay!"

Kurt soothingly rubbed her back and let her cry into his shoulder. He was tired. Tired of explaining. Tired of crying and most of all tired of feeling lonely. His sister had helped the empty feeling, that constantly seemed to eat him from the inside, but only for a short time.

"Do you believe in fate, Rachel?", he cautiously asked after a while, waiting for his sister to lift her head from where it was buried in his neck. When she did, she looked genuinely surprised. "Because I do, and I do not believe in coincidences. Nothing happens without a reason and if this is how it's supposed to be, then I shall go."

"Wait, you think some higher force wants you to expose yourself to some frightening stranger, Kurt, that's – "

"No", he interrupted her before she was able to say something she'd clearly regret later on. "It's not that and I know it's hard to understand, but I feel this… pull. It's like something wants to tell me that it's going to be okay and I don't need to be afraid. I know this sounds completely weird, but that's how it is and I know that if I stay here with you, I'm going to regret it my whole life." Rachel looked at him, eyebrows high on her forehead. "It's hard to explain", he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Why would you regret it?", she asked sceptically.

"I don't know, okay? That's just how I feel, I can't describe it. Forget it." He grabbed her hand and slowly took a step backwards, leaving the comfort of his sister's embrace.

Suddenly the door flew open and a dishevelled looking Will appeared in the doorway. A girl with dark skin and black hair carefully pushed him inside and made her way over.

"Kurt?", she asked hesitantly and waited for him to meet her eyes. "You're not going. We're going to move and live with a friend of our father's for a while, you don't need to worry."

Rachel sighed in relief and a wide grin appeared on her face. "I told you!", she squeaked, poking her brother's arm, who cocked his head.

"What?", he asked and frowned. "No! I – "

"We went for a little walk and talked some sense into our father. You don't have to go." Everyone else had silently gathered behind her and nodded as the girl spoke. "You're going to stay with us!"

Kurt looked at each of them and saw the worry and anxiety written all over their faces.

"I thought – "

"No, we can't let you go! You're part of this family", Quinn stepped forward and gave him an unsure smile. "We're family and we keep each other save." Kurt closed his eyes and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that spread within his stomach.

"What if I want to go?", he whispered and heard Rachel groan beside him.

"Doesn't matter", a voice hissed, clearly belonging to Santana. "We're not going to let you kill yourself."

"You're staying!", another voice said. Kurt heard heavy footsteps approaching and instinctively took a step back, opening his eyes. Finn was standing next to Rachel, both looking at him with stern eyes.

"Will you all stop?", Kurt shouted, immediately appalled by the volume his voice had gained. He took a deep breath, clearly annoyed. "This is not your decision to make. It's mine, and I want to go. I know you all think I'm going to be tortured or killed, but how can you be so sure?"

"Kurt, we talked about this!"

"I know, Rachel and I see your point, but you have to see mine too."

"Kurt, I met this… person", Will suddenly interfered. "This man, he didn't seem like someone worth your trust. I couldn't see is face; I couldn't see his body, all I saw was this cloak and all I heard was this broken voice. Kurt, believe me, that's not somebody you'd like to go to." His voice was trembling and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

"Alright, then so be it. Maybe he _is_ dangerous; maybe he _will _kill me. But it doesn't make sense. Why would he want me to come? Just so he can torture me? I don't doubt that he'll hold me captive; I don't doubt that at all and I expect to never see you again, but I rather have me captured than any of you dead", Kurt replied, trying to explain.

"Kurt", Rachel cried, her voice hoarse.

"My father taught me to always have courage and fight for the ones, worth fighting for", he whispered and looked at her, a sad smile on his lips. "So here is me being brave, fighting for you."

He was met with silence for once.

"You all have dreams; dreams of a bright future, that you all need to follow. I don't have these anymore. I gave up on them a long time ago and that is something I deeply regret." Everyone stared at him, not daring to say a word.

Kurt slowly picked up his bag and made his way over to where Will was pressed against a wall.

"If you're ready, I'd really appreciate it if we could go now", he said quietly and turned around to face the people who had sort of become his family, not quite sure what to do or how to say goodbye. Before he could open his mouth and actually say something, a sobbing Rachel threw her arms around his neck, once again pleading him to stay.

"You can't go", she cried and clutched the back of his shirt.

"I have to", Kurt hushed her and carefully lifted her arms off his shoulders. "You're going to be okay, I promise." Rachel sniffed and wiped her burning eyes.

She grabbed one of his hands and Kurt felt something cold and heavy being placed in it. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the necklace her father had given her all those years ago.

"No, I can't take it!", was his immediate reaction.

"Yes, you can", Rachel hissed. "I want you to have it. It protected me and now it's going to protect you." He curled his fingers around the shiny object and pulled his sister into a loving hug.

"Thank you", he whispered, his voice thick and heavy with tears.

He soon found himself being hugged by most of his sisters, while his brothers simply squeezed his shoulder and spoke encouraging words. Rachel refused to let go of his arm and Kurt couldn't bring himself to peel her off. Not yet.

He was about to open the door and step outside, when Will suddenly moved in front of him to prevent him from doing so.

"Are you –"

"Yes, I'm sure", Kurt nodded and clutched the bag containing all his belongings to his chest. Will sighed and followed his son outside. Rachel still wouldn't leave her brother's side, nails digging into his arm.

Kurt carefully pushed her away and turned to face her.

"Rachel, let me tell you something", he said and took a deep breath. Old memories always hurt. "I know you'd like to work for the kings and queens one day and I don't intend to prevent you from living your life the way you want to, but please hear me out." Rachel nodded, eyes wide, clearly confused.

"You think life is better inside those walls but believe me, it's definitely not."

"How – "

"Because I know what it's like to live the life of a prince." Rachel frowned and looked at him quizzically. "I told you about my mother; that she worked in the queen's garden, right?" His sister nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, she often took me with her to show me the buds and blossoms that grew there, and one day I met a boy. He was hiding underneath a bush, his eyes wide and frightened. He looked about my age and was clad in clothes like mine. I asked him what he was doing there and when he saw that I was nothing but a small skinny boy, he told me that he waited for the sun to set, so he could run away. I crawled under the bush as well and sat next to him. We talked for hours and I still think that I found my very first friend that day. When my mother called me and we had to go home I invited him to come with us. I told him that we could be like brothers, living in the same house, sharing the same plate. I was young and naïve."

Kurt looked behind him and saw his father already sitting on the coach, waiting for him. He sighed but he had to get this off his chest.

"Long story short, he agreed and we went home together. My mother thought he was one of the housekeeper's sons and decided to talk some sense into him as soon as we arrived at our farm. He loved it there. He loved the animals and the plants that grew everywhere. He refused to talk to anyone but me and we soon became really close."

Rachel listened intently, not quite understanding what Kurt wanted to tell her.

"A few days later soldiers stormed into our village and announced that the prince had gone missing. They dared everyone to help looking for him and promised high rewards. I didn't care much about it but my parents could put one and one together and forced our guest to talk."

Realisation slowly began to dawn on his sister and a shocked expression appeared on her face.

"He turned out to be the prince. He told us that he hated the life inside his parents' castle and that he couldn't bear the burdens everyone loaded him with. He said that he'd rather die than go back there and his speech warmed my mother's heart. She couldn't bring herself to force him out of our house, so he stayed. He stayed and we were doomed."

"Of course somebody found out. Soldiers came and brought the prince home. My family was accused of abducting and violating the poor boy. Nobody believed us – why should they? We were nothing but dirty poor people. Nothing important. Nothing but scum and we were treated as such. They whipped and tortured us for hours, they burned down our farm with all its animals, they humiliated us. They took everything without a second glance. We had no home, nowhere to go."

"I'm so sorry", Rachel whispered, her voice thick and raspy.

"It's okay", Kurt quietly said and wiped the tears away, that slowly ran down his cheeks. "This world is a cruel place, but we all deserve a right to be who we are. I know you won't stop wanting to be with them, but I just want you to know that no matter what, no matter where, it's not going to be the wonderful flawless life you expect. They won't treat you like one of them; they'll treat you like they treated me and my family and that's something I don't want you to experience."

Rachel seemed lost in thought, a distant look in her eyes.

"I had to watch my fathers' hanging, Kurt", she whispered. "Those soldiers held me and forced me to watch my fathers get killed. I know they can do cruel things and I know they happened to both of us, but maybe part of my dream is to show them that we're better than that. That we're more than they think."

"I know I can't keep you from doing what you think is best", Kurt grabbed his sister's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "But I want you to understand, I want you to really understand that there's no justice inside their walls. The prince, he told me everything. He told me about things you wouldn't even dare to imagine. They do what they want and don't care about anyone else. They take what they need, whatever the price might be." Rachel slowly nodded and gave him a wary smile.

"All I want is to be noticed", she mumbled sadly.

"You don't need them to be special or noticed, Rachel. There are lots of people who care about you and accept you", Kurt looked into her eyes, trying to show her how much she already meant to people.

Rachel pulled him into another hug and held him close.

"Promise me that you'll stay true to yourself. Promise that you won't change, no matter what they do or say."

"I promise", she whispered and loosened her grip. "You have to promise me something as well."

"Anything."

"Write me!" Kurt cocked his head and smiled softly. "I know I can't read, but I do recognize your handwriting and as long as I get letters, I know you're okay. I know you're alive."

"I'll write you", he said softly and squeezed his sister's shoulder. "I'll try to."

Kurt hopped onto the carriage and sat down next to his father, who nervously played with the horse's reins. When he noticed the boy, he looked at him sadly and hesitantly touched his arm, trying to comfort him. He saw the determined look in his son's eyes and sighed.

Suddenly Kurt flicked his tongue and the coach slowly started to move. Will closed his eyes and tightened the strings. They easily picked up pace and soon left their cottage behind.

Before they were out of sight, Rachel's voice appeared in the distance.

"Don't you forget it, Kurt!"

Kurt looked over his shoulder, but his sister was already nowhere to be seen. They passed trees and bushes and left Kurt's life behind.

"I won't", he whispered. "I promise, I won't."

.

**A/N: I don't own anything, blablabla**

**leave a review and I'll give you a chocolate cookie :D**

**woah I suck at updating, sorry... I'm a lazy ass and I'm sorry that those chapters are pretty boring and probably not even worth waiting for BUT HEY it can only get better, right?!  
**

**so I have this whole story EXACTLY planned out now, there CAN'T go anything wrong... and if I manage to write it down the way I imagine those scenes in my head, it's gonna be pretty cool... but yeah... **

**thanks to my bestie who has to constantly tell me that I should upload this stuff and stop redoing everything... Otherwise I'd probably still be writing the prologue...**

**ANYWAY**

**EASTER HOLIDAYS ARE NEARLY OVER AND I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING PODUCTIVE THESE PAST FEW DAYS AND I HATE MYSELF... I wanted to study... Really, I did... not... **

**okay I need to get up at 7am tomorrow and I should go to sleep AND WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS **

**oh I could tell you about the awesome movie I watched with my family today :D**

**no just kidding sry...**

**alright... **

**just... review... PLEASE :D and I'll shut up now...**

**Love**

**-me**

**no seriously... PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 4

**IV.**

The air turned colder as the sun was about to set and Kurt awoke with a start. He hissed, when he felt the painful sting in his back and tried to slowly sit up. The hard wood he'd slept on hadn't done him any good. The wind played with his hair and made him shiver so he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Kurt looked around and saw the trees passing by quickly – they were still moving at a high pace and as far as he was able to make out there was still no end in sight. They've been travelling for days and the forest seemed to become thicker with every passing hour. He had stopped wondering when they'd finally arrive but he hoped it wouldn't be that much longer.

His body was sore and every single bone seemed to hurt but he didn't complain. He kept quiet and lay back down, trying to get more sleep. He was about to drift off when the coach came to a sudden halt and Will's voice filled the air.

"We're nearly there", he said, lips trembling. Kurt felt his eyes on him and craned his neck to look at his father. He nodded slowly and furrowed his brow quizzically.

"Why did we stop then?", Kurt asked sceptically.

"Because I'd rather not travel these woods at night", Will answered quietly as if he didn't want the boy to know about his fears.

"And staying here till sunrise is safe?"

"You can still see bits of the sky and the moon will spend us some light. I don't want go deeper into this forest without the sun's light. It's dark enough there already." Will hopped off the carriage and motioned for Kurt to do the same. "Come on, let's look for a place to sleep."

Kurt noticed his father's bloodshot eyes and tired pale face, as he tied their horse's rein to a strong looking branch. A wave of guilt immediately washed over him and he realised that he hadn't slept in days. He slowly climbed off the coach as well, his bones were burning. As soon as his feet touched the ground he couldn't help the hiss that escaped his lips. Will spun around and was by his side in no second, trying to help him walk.

"Are you okay?", he asked warily.

"Yeah", Kurt replied and tried to shrug off the hand, his father had carefully placed on his shoulder. "Just sore limbs, nothing I can't manage." Will nodded, but didn't let go. He looked around and sighed.

"I would have suggested sleeping on a tree, but since you can't even stand straight, climbing isn't an option.", he mumbled and led them towards a row of bushes. "We'll just have to hide somewhere else."

"Why do we need to hide?", Kurt asked sceptically. "It's not like there's anyone going to come by anyway."

"Well, apparently there's more living here than we know."

Kurt's eyes widened and realization dawned on him.

"No", he said, a small smile playing on his lips. "You don't think this _creature – _as you call it – is going to come and look for us, do you?" When he was met with nothing but silence, he couldn't supress the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Oh my, let's go and hide then."

Will snorted and grabbed the boy's arm again. "Don't make fun of me", he muttered and looked down.

Kurt rolled his eyes, still smiling. "I'm sorry."

His father's grip tightened and Kurt involuntarily flinched.

"Don't be", Will said, his voice cracking. "I'm the one who has to be sorry, Kurt!"

Kurt groaned and stopped walking, daring his father to stay still as well. "Stop", he whispered. "I don't want to talk about that." He freed his arm, spun around and trotted back to the coach. Will sighed and ran a hand over his face. He slowly followed his son's lead and found him standing next to the horse, absentmindedly patting its neck.

He cleared his throat and waited for Kurt to look at him. Kurt, however, buried his face in the animal's mane and tried to hide the tears that were slowly sliding down his cheeks.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry", Will eventually said and placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry we made you feel like you don't belong. I'm sorry things turned out the way they are now. You don't deserve this." He waited for an answer, for any sort of reaction, but nothing happened. "Listen, Kurt –"

"No, you listen!", Kurt suddenly said, his voice clear and stable, despite the amount of tears he'd previously shed. He turned around and faced the man he had come to call his father. "You don't get it; neither of you does. I'm not that pathetic little boy you found all those years ago any more. I don't need you to make decisions that are mine to think about – _I don't need your protection_." Will stared at him with wide eyes. Kurt hadn't meant to sound this rude, but he couldn't help himself. He had bottled all these emotions up for too long.

"I know you think I'm small and helpless, but guess what – _I'm not_! I'm perfectly fine with choosing the paths I want to follow on my own." Will opened his mouth to say something in return but Kurt silenced him with a glare. "You make it sound like I was forced to go, like I had no choice. Everyone offered me to stay; they all said we could move and try to hide but I refused. Not because I was willed to do so – I wanted to."

"Maybe there _is _something that tells me that I should go, that it's not going to be as terrible as each of you seem to think. Maybe deep down inside something wants to convince me to go, but it's not like I don't have choice. So please, stop apologizing!" Kurt clenched his fists and stared into his father's eyes.

Will took a deep breath and pulled the boy into a tight hug. "But you shouldn't have had to make such a decision in the first place and that's what I'm sorry for."

"Everything you did was for me and my happiness. Every now and then things just go wrong and there's nothing we can do about it. Stop beating yourself up for it; it happened, and it's okay."

Will let go of his son's skinny body and shot him a sad smile. "Just… try to stay safe."

"I will", Kurt whispered and touched the horse's neck one last time before he climbed onto the coach again. He carefully sat down, trying to calm his already hurting legs and decided to look at the few stars that were painted all over the sky. He felt the wood he was sitting on judder and soon Will sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for snapping", Kurt said, still gazing at the stars above.

"Don't worry, it's fine", Will murmured and awkwardly patted his knee. "You had every right to do so."

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled. "You do know that I'm grateful for everything you did, right? I don't know where I'd be today, if it wasn't for you. Maybe you should see this as a way of repayment?"

"You don't need to repay me, Kurt. Never."

The boy blinked his eyes open and turned his head to look at the elder man, who was staring at him intently.

"You don't have to do this for repayment, Kurt. Or because you think you owe us anything. Because you don't. I helped you because you mean a lot to me and I never want you to think that you're worthless or dispensable."

"Maybe you haven't found your destiny yet, but as long as you keep faith, it will find you." Will carefully wiped the tears away that had silently gathered on his son's face.

"Thank you", Kurt sniffed and tried to stop them from falling. "You've been nothing but good to me and I promise, one day you'll be proud of me. One day you'll look at me and think: that's the boy, whose life I saved all those years ago; look at what he's become."

"I already do", Will's voice was full of love and Kurt couldn't help jumping into his father's arms. "I'm already so proud of you, Kurt. You're strong and you're brave. You're everything I wish I was", Will whispered into Kurt's soft brown hair. "And I know your family would have been proud too."

Kurt lifted his head and his eyes widened. A small smile fought its way back onto his lips and he dried his tear streaked face.

"Come on, let's try to find some rest."

.

The sun was weakly shining down on his face and Kurt slowly lifted one hand to shield his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the empty space beside him. He lifted his head, but Will was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt sighed and sat up to stretch his back, when a sudden noise made him flinch. His body stiffened and he didn't dare to turn around.

"Don't worry, it's just me", Will suddenly chuckled and Kurt instantly relaxed. He looked over his shoulder and saw his father fight his way through the bushes, swearing every now and then.

"Where have you been?", Kurt asked sceptically, when he noticed the dirty stains on the other man's clothes.

"Looking for something to eat", Will replied and stepped in front of the carriage to look into his son's eyes. "We haven't had anything in days, so I figured you might be hungry." He slowly lifted his hands from where they were buried deep inside his pockets and carefully revealed some small dark berries.

Kurt's eyes widened as he recognized the deep blue pearls. "Tell me you didn't eat one of those", he gasped, looking at his father in fear.

Will shook his head and opened his mouth to respond, but Kurt quickly grabbed the berries and threw them back into the forest's darkness. Will frowned and looked at his son quizzically, clearly confused.

"Those are poisonous!", Kurt hissed and slapped his father's shoulder. "It's like you _want_ to get us killed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't – "

"Of course you didn't!", he groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Next time wake me up, before you go."

Will mumbled something in response and sunk down until he sat on the wet muddy ground.

"I'm sorry, what was that?", Kurt asked and rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the pain the sun's light caused.

"There won't be a next time, Kurt", Will repeated sadly and looked up to see his son stare down at him. "We're nearly there and I just wanted the two of us to have one last morning together."

Kurt sighed and offered his father a hand to help him up. Will grabbed it and soon found himself eye to eye with the boy whose life he'd protected like his own years ago.

"I'm going to be okay", Kurt whispered and tried to smile. He needed to be strong. For once he wanted to be a rock and let others rely on him, instead of being the weak and helpless boy everyone thought he was.

"You don't – "

"We talked about it, please stop worrying", Kurt pleaded and Will climbed back onto the coach.

"I know, I'm sorry", the elder man took a deep breath and looked into his son's eyes, searching for a hint of regret or repudiation but all he found was determination and will. "Shall we move on?"

Kurt nodded and in a matter of secons the carriage was moving again, shaking every time the wheels rolled over stones and roots. They soon found themselves surrounded by nothing but darkness and were able to feel the other's fear. The horse stamped every now and then and let out nervous cries. A shiver went down Kurt's spine and goose bumps were covering his body from head to toe.

In a way it was as if someone had taken his sight and for some time he actually feared he would never be able to see again, but after some time the sun was weakly fighting its way through the tree's thick crowns again, trying to share warmth and light and Kurt was soon able to make out his father's silhouette.

Will had gripped the reins tightly and his eyes were focused on something in the distance. They hadn't been in the dark for long but it had been intense and definitely enough to leave Kurt's heart racing, making it hard for him to concentrate on staying calm. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his thighs.

Suddenly he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and Kurt was reminded of the night his life had oh so drastically changed. He still wasn't sure whether it had been for the better or worse but he did know that ever since then things were different. He had been a little boy, scared and restless but years had passed and here he was: putting others first, not caring about himself, like his parents had told him to.

Kurt placed one hand over his father's and squeezed it softly while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. He'd cried enough these past few weeks.

When he slowly lifted his head after some time and dried his slightly wet eyes, he noticed that they'd left the forests behind and were passing empty desiccated fields and a new wave of sadness washed over him. His heart stung at the thought of his family's farm and how they'd worshipped and celebrated every single harvest like it was the greatest gift one could possibly get. Seeing those fields being wasted and dead made his heart ache and emptiness overcame him once again. He wished nothing more than for this mother to be by his side, holding his hand and carding her fingers through his soft hair like she had used to whenever he'd been upset.

Kurt realized that it wasn't long before his life would be changed completely once again, and when he squinted his eyes, he could actually make out the old castle in the distance.

They were moving faster than Kurt first had expected. The castle's towers quickly got closer and closer and soon the coach was moving uphill. They once again passed trees and bushes and Kurt turned around to look back one more time. As he stared into the distance, he thought for a second that he was able to see the dark ugly smoke their chimney spat out whenever one of his sisters tried to cook. He knew it was impossible but believing that his family wasn't that far away helped him relax, and deep down inside he hoped they hadn't forgotten him already.

Will knew bringing his son here had been a mistake as soon as he stopped a few meters in front of the all too familiar iron gate. Clouds had started to gather in front of the sun – it was as if a shadow constantly crawled over the sky and engulfed the light wherever and whenever possible.

Kurt grabbed his bag and pressed it to his chest, taking in the sight he was provided with with wide eyes.

"That's it?", he whispered and quietly got up.

Will gulped and nodded, eyes fixed on his son's every move. Kurt carefully got off the carriage, ignoring the animal's nervous stamps and slowly neared gate. He ran a soft hand over one of the cold iron bars and it immediately gave in.

"Kurt!", Will suddenly hissed and Kurt spun around. He saw his father standing next to the coach, his arms wide open. Kurt ran into them and buried his face in the elder man's chest. He didn't cry; he couldn't. He couldn't because he wasn't sad any more. Seeing the castle and its surroundings had made him realize that he'd made the right decision. He'd accepted it as the place, he'd spend the rest of his life in and if it ended that same day.

He lifted his head and saw silent tears running down his father's cheeks. He laughed and wiggled out of Will's embrace.

"Hey, I'll be okay."

And he knew it was the truth. No matter what was about to come, he knew he'd be okay.

"I'm still sorry", Will said quietly and squeezed his son's arm. "You're a beautiful boy, Kurt. You do deserve your happy ending."

"Maybe this _is_ my happy ending", Kurt breathed and took a few steps backwards. He smiled one last time before he turned around and headed towards the huge gate.

"Tell Rachel that I wish her the best!", he shouted and quickly slipped through the small gap, not giving his father a chance to reply.

The sight he was greeted with made him gasp. Bushes and trees no one seemed to take care of grew right and left of him, following a path that led towards a huge building in the distance. Dead flowers covered the ground and Kurt had to resist the urge to run over and pick them up.

He took a deep breath and slowly started to move again, but the closer he got to the castle, the less he hoped to find the flowers his father had claimed to have seen here since everything seemed to be hurt and dead. But suddenly he smelled it. This sweet innocent scent – it was exactly like his mother had always described it.

Kurt closed his eyes and let his nose lead the way, and soon the air was full of it. He opened his eyes in anticipation and found himself close to a glass house. A smile spread across his face and he pressed his forehead close to one of the panes. He couldn't see much so he started to look for the door and as soon as he found it he didn't hesitate to push it open.

Kurt carefully entered and nearly cried out in delight.

"I found them mommy", he whispered and took a few steps forward to take a closer look. "I found them, and they're beautiful. Just like the ones in your books."

Kurt forgot that he wasn't supposed to be here, let alone touch anything. He cradled a flower's head in his hands and brushed a thumb over ist soft petals.

"They feel like the fabric a queen's dress is made of." He lowered his head and inhaled the intoxicating smell. "And their scent is as sweet as the poems daddy used to read to you every day."

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to describe every single detail. He wanted to tell her everything, make sure she was able to see the beauty he saw.

The next thing Kurt noticed was how the sky slowly turned darker and he reluctantly got up. He thought about simply staying here. If he had to die, he wanted it to be while he was surrounded by flowers. He wanted to die thinking of his mother and being utterly happy for the first time in years.

He wanted to stay, but he didn't.

The chilly air engulfed Kurt immediately and he frantically looked for the path that led to the castle's entrance. He soon found it and hurried over to the wooden doors, thinking of where his father might be by now. He pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on climbing the huge marble stairs instead. At the top he had to catch his breath and felt his anger rise. These stairs had probably cost more money than Kurt had ever dared to dream of and the king had been willing to waste it for exhibitionism instead of using it to take care of his folk. People died every day because of hunger and poverty, and yet those who had the ability to help rather gave in to their greed than actually do something.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He slowly lifted a clenched fist to knock, but when he was met with nothing but silence for the third time he decided to push these doors open himself. They weren't locked and he quickly slipped inside.

It was dark. From what Kurt could make out all windows had been covered by thick curtains or wooden boards and candles were nowhere to be seen.

He took one step and dust and dirt immediately filled his lungs. He coughed and gasped for breath but the more he moved, the more dust he blew up. He quickly pressed the collar of his shirt over his nose and looked around. His eyes slowly began to get used to the darkness and he noticed another staircase right in front of him. He huffed and slowly moved forward, trying to prevent the powder from getting close to his mouth or nose again.

He grabbed the banister and blindly felt for the first step. It took him a while but when he finally felt flat floor beneath him, he breathed a sigh of relief. To his surprise he saw a weak light at the end of the corridor to his right side. He followed the wall, the collar still tightly pressed over his nose. Every now and then he felt a door, but he didn't give in to the urge to open it. When he reached the end, he was met with yet another door. The only difference was that this one had been left ajar, so he was able to carefully push it open.

He found himself standing in a beautiful room. It wasn't dusty, dirty and shabby like the other parts of the castle. Even in the darkness it looked warm and welcoming. The windows weren't covered and the moon shone right through it.

Kurt's bag landed on the floor with a thump and the boy rushed over to press his nose against the cold glass. He'd never seen this side of the kingdom before. It didn't look any different but it still fascinated him.

He was just about to open one of the sashes, when he heard something shift behind him.

_Right_. He wasn't alone.

"Do you like it?", a deep cold voice suddenly asked. Kurt spun around and his eyes widened. "It's yours."

Kurt couldn't help screaming. He let out a shriek, then everything went black.

.

**A/N: I don't own anything…**

**hola it's been nearly 3 months… I'm sorry!**

**this was the last time i changed the title i promise!**

**anyway, please review :3**

**to all my european readers: have a lovely night it's late you should be asleep! lol no...**

**Love**

**-me**

**PS.: i bet these chapters are full of stupid mistakes (-.-) so if anyone wants to beta read this Story, feel free to let me know! (i think my friends are tired of correcting this stuff at midnight...:()**


	6. Chapter 5

**V.**

And eventually, it happened. The gate was slowly being pushed open and the boy whose arrival had been awaited for a long time entered the grounds. He was tall and lean and looked undernourished, yet his body moved so gracefully it was hard to look away. The way he seemed to dance across the castle's gardens with the saddest look on his beautiful pale face made the creature think of its younger self.

The boy clearly didn't notice the cold frozen face staring at him from the windows above. He obviously didn't see the creature peeking through the thick curtains, watching him intently. He was lost in his own desperate world. Everyone could see that he'd gone through a lot of pain over the last years and it hurt to watch his grief.

The beast gripped the curtain's fabric tightly and gritted its teeth. It thought about simply running down the endless stairs that led to the room it was currently in and taking all ache away. But how was it supposed to ease another person's pain when it couldn't even ease its own. It only made its anger rise and it had to stop itself from doing something it would clearly regret later on.

It kept hiding and looking. It watched how the boy took in his surroundings and seemed to be both excited and scared.

Its grip on the curtain tightened and soon its fingers pierced through the soft material, leaving nothing but a gaping hole in return. Cold eyes stared at the rip and the creature's fists clenched yet again. It was the little things that made its vision blur and its mind go blank. They resembled its weakness and failure that made it incapable of control and life.

The creature slowly took a step backwards and let the moonlight fill the room, giving it a magical glow. It could see the flecks of dust swirling through the air without ever touching the ground. It made its way over to the door, thinking of a way to not chase the poor boy away again.

The second the first fingertip touched the doorknob, the creature felt a sharp pain creep up its body and eventually reach its chest. A silent cry left its lips and a hand immediately went to its heart, feeling coldness where warmth was supposed to be. Its legs started to feel weak and threatened to give in but over the years it had learned to suppress the agony of hurting limbs. With its hand still firmly pressed over its heart it limped back to the window, casting its glance downwards.

It could barely see the boy enter the one part of its life that kept it from going insane, from dying inside.

"No", it breathed as the glassed door thud shut behind his slender figure.

Another jolt of pain made its knees buckle and fall to the ground and the creature knew that its life had been changed forever.

.

Kurt couldn't possibly remember the last time he'd ever slept this good. Never in his life had he felt so rested and comfortable. The way the silky blanket caressed his skin and made him curl further into the soft mattress left a weary smile on his face. He slowly pried his eyes open and stretched his arms high above his head, a silent yawn escaping his lips. His gaze fell upon his left hand where he noticed an ugly dark red bruise circling his wrist. He carefully reached out to touch it and hissed when he felt the burning sting.

He stared across the room and tried to remember where exactly he was. The walls were all painted in plain white and the only light source was the gigantic window at the opposite side of the room. The furniture was made out of dark wood and Kurt could make out the beautiful enwoven symbols that had been carved into every single item. A huge noble carpet covered the floor and all together it looked more expensive than anything he had ever seen. Kurt instantly knew that this wasn't home.  
When it suddenly hit him, he immediately bolted out of bed and soon found himself pressed against the opposite wall. He didn't dare moving. The previous night's events slowly filled his mind and he had to stop himself from shaking. He could still hear the cold and numb voice ringing through his head.

Kurt gasped for air and wanted nothing more than to vanish and be back in his garden, singing Mother Nature to sleep. His family had been right. This had been a bad idea. All curiosity and braveness was gone, only fear and shame were left. A tear slowly ran down Kurt's check and chin and eventually landed on the thick carpet. Kurt watched it disappear and immediately felt his anger rise. He had always wanted to make his parents proud, to honour their existence and early passing. Yet, here he was, showing nothing but weakness.

He pushed his body off the wall and slowly strode over to the window. He let his eyes wander over the beautifully decorated sashes and carefully ran his fingers over the ornaments. The sky outside was covered by clouds and fog but Kurt could still see the dead kingdom resting beneath the king's castle. A wave of sadness washed over him and he felt his eyes water once again.

"Stop being a little whiny child", he hissed and pressed his hands over his face, wiping all the tears away. He took a deep breath and turned around, sighing in relief when he saw that the door was still closed. He walked back towards the bed and let himself fall down on it, making the mattress bounce. With his face buried in one of the pillows he lay there for what could have been hours, days even, just thinking.

Kurt had never been a judging person. His heart was the purest of all and open for everyone and everything. Even after all he'd gone through, this was the one thing that had never changed and it would surely not change now. He wouldn't run away.

The creature he'd faced the previous night was just another mystery to be solved and beneath its stony skin and death eyes hid a soul like his, that was something Kurt was completely sure of. But that was just his way of thinking. He always saw goodness in others and when it wasn't there he created it. That's what his mother used to tell him.

She would never have screamed or fainted. She had always been strong and loving. Kurt felt embarrassed but the way those eyes had stared into his had simply terrified him. There had been no kindness, no love, no feelings at all. The eyes were all he really remembered. They were nothing but small deep black pearls and resembled Kurt's in nothing but form and shape.

Kurt shivered at the thought of the way they had glowed like coals in the moonlight while the rest of the body they belonged to had been in the dark. He had been scared – he still was. But he wouldn't run. He would never run.

A knock on the door made him flinch and he buried his head in those pillows even more, trying to ignore his growing heartbeat. He didn't dare to move and waited for the door to swing open but no such thing happened. Silence quickly engulfed him again and for a moment Kurt feared he'd gone crazy already. He anxiously lifted his head and looked around but there was no one in sight and the room hadn't changed one bit. Feeling more confident, he carefully got up and made his way over to the door. He pressed his ear against the dark wood and tried to make out some sort of sound. When he didn't meet anything but silence he slowly pressed down the heavy handle and peeked through the small gap between door and frame.

Kurt sighed in relief and pulled the door open completely. He let his eyes wander downwards and as soon as he saw what was lying at his feet, his breath hitched. He slowly leaned forward to see if anyone was waiting around the corner but the corridor was empty and dead. The smell of food made Kurt's eyes glance to the floor again and a small smile tucked on the corners of his lips. His knees touched the ground and he let his hands ghost over the delicious looking dish, not quite believing any of it was real and for him to eat. He grabbed the tray with shaking hands and pulled it inside, closing the door afterwards. He leaned against the cold wood and placed the tray on his thighs, careful not to spill anything.

It was nothing but a piece of roasted meat and some sauce he couldn't really identify but Kurt's mouth watered at the sheer thought of what it might taste like. Cutlery, Kurt didn't dare to touch because of its classy looks, had neatly been placed next to the silver plate.

Back home they'd had nothing but a wooden spoon and a small bowl they'd all eaten out of. When he'd lived with Will and his family he'd learned how to use fork and knife and embarrassed himself on more than one occasion.

Not once in his life had he seen something as beautiful as the knife he was now carefully cradling in his right hand. Again he wondered why anyone would waste so much money on something as simple as this and again he reminded himself of the kings' wealth and arrogance.

He picked up the fork as well and watched how it slowly dug into the soft meat. The second his lips closed around it he couldn't help but moan. He tried to stay disciplined and keep his hands calm to enjoy every single bite but his hunger eventually got the upper hand and soon the dish was gone. He reached for the small mug and sceptically smelled at the liquid that was foaming inside. He took a cautious sip and made a face as the bitter juice slowly ran down his throat. He quickly put the mug back down and lifted the tray off his lap. He thought about just bringing it back to where he'd found it but eventually decided against it.

He couldn't spend the rest of his days in this room anyway. Whoever his mysterious host might be, a dish like that couldn't possibly come from a bad person with evil intentions. At least that's what Kurt forced himself to think.

With the tray balancing on one hand he took a deep breath and carefully opened the door. He stepped into the dim corridor and prepared himself for a rather long journey through the castle's gigantic halls and rooms. He just needed to find the kitchen somehow . . .

.

It couldn't remember the last time he'd set a foot in this room. Pans, pots and dirty plates were lying scattered all over the place. Mugs and bowls piled up to the ceiling while silverware covered the kitchenette and various tables. The sink was full of wine glasses and old porcelain cups. Yes, it had definitely been a very long time.

The creature dully stomped towards the small cabinet on the other side of the room, holding a huge silky bag in its right hand. It opened the fragile doors and took out a rather large silver plate. The bag was being heaved onto one of the gigantic tables and the creature went off to look for the few clean dishes that were left.

"Sire?", a voice suddenly whispered. "What on earth are you doing down here?"

The creature stopped dead in its tracks.

"Looking for something to eat", it replied half-heartedly, still facing the wall.

"Why?"

"You're still alive." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a statement either.

"I don't die this easily, Sire", the voice chuckled and the creature slowly turned around to see an old man cower on a dirty blanket that had been spread across the floor a long time ago. His hair was long and grey and his face full of crinkles. "Now, what do you need food for?"

"That is most definitely none of your business!", the beast spat and curled its fingers into a fist.

"It's for that boy, isn't it?", the old man questioned, ignoring the earlier threat.

"How do you know about him?", the creature hissed and took a few steps forward, its long finger boring into the man's chest. The man however didn't move one inch.

"I'm neither deaf nor dumb", he simply replied and got up, pushing the cold hand away. "Now, it's your lucky day, I still have some bread I made last night, I can give you that if you want to."

"No. You're going to make something new."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this kingdom isn't the same it was years ago. As much as I'd love to cook one of my nine course dinners for this special guest of yours, my hands are tied. Neither do I have the ingredients nor the equipment."

The old man slowly made his way over to where the stove was hidden under plates and old pots, holding onto tables and chairs to keep himself steady. With outstretched arms he took small steps forward and carefully grabbed the first pan he could find.

"I know you have more than enough ingredients to dish up some decent meal", the creature's harsh voice filled the air and the room immediately seemed to get colder. "I found that bag next to the door and it's full of food for you to cook. I'm not dumb either. There's even meat in there." It pointed at the silky bag and saw the old man's face pale. Satisfied, it crossed its arms over its chest and waited.

"I need that to get through the month without dying. It keeps me strong, I need it, it's mine, Sire", he whispered.

"Well, not anymore", was all the creature said, before it shoved the heavy bag into the man's arms.

"Go on, I'm going to stay right here and watch."

The old man glared and nodded. He dropped the bag and immediately crouched down to collect everything he needed, groaning when his back protested.

The beast waited without interfering. It didn't help, didn't even blinked whenever the man's face showed nothing but pain and exhaustion. Every now and then it got impatient and threatened to spill something over the shabby blanket the man had to sleep on every night to make him work faster.

With shaking hands the man eventually placed a loaded plate and a mug full of beer on a silver tray. He searched for fork and knife and added these carefully. As soon as he was finished, the creature yanked the tray out of his hands and left the room, letting the door thunk shut behind it.

"Always a pleasure to meet you", the man mumbled and turned around to wash up. "No need to thank me!"

The creature pointedly ignored the old man's voice and slowly climbed up the stairs, thinking of a way to introduce itself without scaring the other boy to death, which, however, seemed to be impossible. The first time had gone deadly wrong. Fear and panic had been written all over his beautiful face. The creature didn't blame him. It had fainted the first time it had faced a mirror as well.

Too soon it reached the top of the staircase and made its way over to the end of the dark corridor. It tried to stop the images from flooding into its brain the second it reached the room its guest was probably still sleeping in.

.

_The boy's body hit the ground and the creature immediately rushed to his side. It let its hands ghost over his long lean arms, not quite knowing what to do and where to put them. Its eyes were roaming over his tall figure, darting to his face every so often. A very beautiful face indeed. Pale and bony but still utterly beautiful._

_Like an angel, the creature thought bitterly. It had been so long since it had last seen and touched another person. It carefully reached out until its fingertips poked into the back of the boy's hand. A frustrated cry escaped its lips and it softly ran its fingers up and down the length of his arm. _

_His skin looked soft and creamy. The creature imagined it to be like satin; if it could only touch and feel. But it couldn't. It didn't feel the warmth beneath the boy's silky skin; it didn't feel the pulse running through his veins. Its hand went to grab his wrist but nothing changed. It increased the pressure and with every passing second its anger grew. Only when it heard the boy whimper in pain, it loosened its grip and let its fingers caress the slightly wound spot. _

_It eventually removed its hand completely and seemed to be content with just watching the rise and fall of his chest whenever a new wave of air filled and left his lungs. After some time the boy's body started to twitch and the beast quickly got up since it feared he was about to wake up. Watching the writhing boy lie on the floor broke its already broken heart. It kneeled down again and carefully slipped its arms beneath his body and picked him up with ease. With the boy's head resting on its shoulder, it made its way over to the huge bed and softly placed him on the white duvet._

_The creature was just about to remove its arms, when a soft whisper broke the silence._

_"Don't hurt me", those words were spoken so quietly, one could easily have missed them, but the beast hadn't. The boy was still sound asleep; his eyes were shut and his breath even, his lips had barely moved._

_A cold finger touched those rosy lips and the creature slowly pulled a blanket over the still slightly shaking body._

_Never, it thought. _

_Then it turned on its heels and exited the room, not without turning back one more time. Its gaze travelled over the boy's now peaceful sleeping face. _

_Just like an angel._

.

The creature knocked without a second thought. It heard something shuffle inside those walls and waited for the door to swing open but nothing happened; of course. It angrily took a few steps back and placed the silver tray on the floor in front of the wooden door. It then spun around and left as quickly as it had come.

The boy needed time. The creature had waited years for anyone to come by, it could easily wait some more.

It descended the gigantic staircase and pushed one of the castle's many double wing doors open. The room behind those doors was small and simple but it had always been the creature's favourite. It was lit by the huge fireplace in the middle of the opposite wall. The beast quickly made its way over to the huge red wing chair and sat down.

The flames played their famous play and dipped the room into a glowing orange. They made the creature think of its mother – of its past. Of the laugh she used to laugh and the stories she used to tell.

_Love, it's like a fire. In the beginning, giant sparks and flames can make it feel like it will last forever but without work any fire will soon go out. But with work and the right ingredients, it can burn forever.  
Anyone can be lost in its indescribable beauty or be burnt by its potent flames. The best way to keep a fire burning is to understand it; it burns best when it is not smothered, when it can breathe and be comfortable. Fire can brighten your way, even in the darkest of times; and bring warmth to your winters._

The creature had once believed in its mother's words. She had been a wise woman and they sounded like something worth believing in. But over the years things had changed. The creature could no longer feel the warmth and comfort it once used to. It could no longer remember what it felt like to love and be loved. Watching the flames dance could no longer bring its heart hope and happiness.

Those times were long gone.

.

Kurt groaned in frustration. He was lost. Every staircase looked the same and every corridor he passed looked like the one he had come from. Dust and dirt covered the floors, which made it even harder for him to orient himself. He could only imagine what those floors must have looked like years ago. He thought of the beautiful and clean room he'd slept in and couldn't help but wonder.

Wandering through those halls made him think of Rachel and her dreams. He missed her and instantly wondered what she was doing at that moment. Maybe she had forgotten about him already. . .

He sighed as he passed yet another staircase, the tray still in his hands. He was just about to take the first step when he noticed the faint smell of fire. Trusting his nose he let it lead him and soon found himself standing in front of a huge door. It nearly filled the entire wall and Kurt imagined it to be extremely hard to move. He carefully pressed down the handle and quietly pushed the heavy door open.

There was a fire burning, only a few feet ahead of him. A chair blocked his view and he could only make out parts of the beautiful fireplace. His eyes roamed over the back of the chair and widened when he saw a solid greyish hand grip the armrest.

Kurt's heartbeat quickened and he held his breath. He thought about turning around and running back to his room, but then he remembered that he had absolutely no clue in which part of the castle he actually was and his panic increased. His hands were shaking and he forced himself to calm down. The dishes he still carried around were clattering and Kurt knew that the other person had heard him anyway. It was now or never.

He took a deep breath and entered the room, closing the door behind him. The grey hand's grip tightened and the boy slowly strode forward.

**A/N: I don't own Glee, OUaT or that quote about fire and love**

**I'm sorry… but I've been on vacation nearly all summer and I couldn't find the time to write… also Cory's death really took me by surprise and I'm still super sad about it don't look at me I'm crying ;-;**

**I'm getting really sick of writing 'the creature' and 'the beast' and all that stuff… I guess you all know it's Blaine anyway but I didn't want to write that yet because Kurt still has no clue and yeah you know… but I'm really glad they meet next chapter and I can refer to Blaine as Blaine!**

**Also please don't expect him to look like a gigantic bear or wolf or anything cause that's definitely not how I made him look like…**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO KLAINE FOREVER AND EVER 3 FOR BEING MY NEW LOVELY BETA :3**

**That's all I think…**

**REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED! :D**

**Love**

**-me**


End file.
